Like a Black Kitty
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Un Wufei x Quatre. ¡¡¡CUIDADO!....ADVERTIDOS, CAPITULO CON CONTENIO PG 17 BUENO, NU MAS TANTITO LEMON............ ¬¬U CAPITULO 6.... STAY WITH ME
1. Chapter 1

**"Like a Black Kitti"  
**Basado en el fic de Itzukiai de Gundam Wing  
"ENTRE DOS DESTINOS"  
Wufei x Quatre  
By Seiryu

* * *

_N/A: bien, no voy a negar que pensaba hacer algo cortito, un __one__ shot, o algo asi, pero creo que esta __idea__ me ha gustado demasiado, como para dejarla solo ahí. Aunque no se alarmen, no tendrán que soportarme por mucho, solo pienso hacer 4 capítulos, si no es que menos. Este es un regalo para mi amiga Faby, que parece que esta pareja con la que voy a trabajar, le ha fascinado...en fin, todo lo raro asusta, pero lo que es bueno, termina por gustar.  
Dedicado, entonces, a ti Faby, a ti, solo a ti, tu pediste esto, no te arrepientas después...ñaca ñaca...jajaja._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1°  
Soplan los vientos de cambio...**

"estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar, aquí no hay aire pero al fin podré llegar, más allá, me espera un sol que me llevará sin temer volar, donde un sueño es realidad"

* * *

...silencio

...Frío

...Humedad...

...vacío...

...más silencio...y oscuridad...

¿Donde estaba?...no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba "cómo" había ido a parar a aquel desolado sitio...¿Dónde estaba?...¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?...¿Por qué se sentía flotar en la nada?...abandonado de todo...abandonado por todos...

¿Estaría muerto?...¿acaso había fallado en su misión?...¿la misión?...La misión...¡SI¡¡¡LA MISIÓN!

Ahora lo recordaba...

Aquella mañana..., aquella mañana todo había sido distinto...pero...¿por qué?

Aquella mañana, la misión había cambiado drásticamente, cuando Trowa anunció que no podría acompañarle por que aún continuaba herido por la misión anterior, donde no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como compañero para él y no pudo ayudarle para evitar que le hicieran daño...

...Trowa...

¿Quién era Trowa?...

Un chico que conoció un día y que algo en su interior le hizo confiar de inmediato en él, una persona valiente y decidida, un ser compasivo y callado...tan misterioso como el mismísimo Heero Yuy, pero con las cualidades y virtudes de Duo...claro, 100 más callado que Duo, pero en el fondo, tan apasionados en lo que creían correcto por igual.

¿Quién era Trowa?

La persona que fue capaz de hacerle comprender su error en ese momento tan crítico, la persona que fue capaz de arriesgar su propia vida, con tal de mostrarle el camino correcto...y luego...cuando aún, no le recordaba, le siguió para ayudarle a seguir luchando por el bien de las colonias...y la paz...Trowa...

Si, ese era Trowa...y sin saber "¿Cómo?", él, un chico tan débil e imperfecto, tan poca cosa, había aprendido a amarle...si, por que él, amaba a Trowa...

pero...

¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía por Trowa?

¿Qué sentía por Trowa?

Amor...era claro que sentía amor incondicional, lo amaba como a si mismo...el amaba a Trowa...pero...

¿Qué clase de amor?

"amo que sea capaz de sentir mis lágrimas...  
amor que escuche mi voz cuando pido ayuda...aún cuando no esté a mi lado...  
amo que sea tan gentil conmigo...  
amo que sea capaz de sonreír solo por tratar de hacerme sentir bien...  
amo que se preocupe por todo y por todos...  
amo su valor...su coraje...su fortaleza..."

Pero...

¿Qué clase de amor?

Jamás tuvo hermanos mayores, solo hermanas...

"¿Será él la representación del hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise?"  
se preguntó con la respuesta a flor de labios...  
"no, mi amor es más fuerte que eso..."

jamás estuvo enamorado...¿acaso sería él el amor de pareja que siempre buscó?  
y de nuevo la respuesta fue...

No...porque el amor que su corazón albergaba era algo aún más allá de lo carnal, más allá de lo corporal o la químico...no sentía deseos por él, no sentía que, llegase a ser alguna vez, siquiera capaz de sentir deseos de besarle...no...entonces...

¿Qué clase de amor?

Jamás pensó llegar a amar a alguien de esa manera...porque él amaba a Trowa...pero por que no de la forma en que se debía...

Trowa era su alma gemela, el pedazo de alma que se dividió y desprendió de la suya y vino a la tierra por su cuenta para renacer...  
Solo eso podía explicar la admiración y respeto, el amor incondicional, y el hecho de amarle de esa forma...solo eso podía hacerlo...y comprendiendo esto...su corazón se sintió vacío...

Comprendió que su corazón, por muy doloroso que fuera, no sabía amar...o no podía amar, como lo había visto montones de veces en las películas aquellas, de amores fatales y finales felices...¿por qué él no podía tener también un final feliz, aquellos donde las películas terminaban con un beso entre los protagonistas, aquellos besos que parecían disfrutar desde el alma con características de el mejor beso del siglo...

¿Por qué el no podía sentir esa felicidad también?

"la misión" oyó a lo lejos, tras aquella frontera de agua o cristal a lo lejos que veía como si se hallase en medio del agua dentro de un acuario...un acuario lleno de oscuridad...  
y entonces volvió a preguntarse...

"¿qué había pasado con la misión al final?"

volvió a tratar de recordar esa mañana mientras a lo lejos, veía una figura delgada hecha de sombras que se acercaba nadando hacia él, mientras su brazo herido, dolía cada vez más, dejando una mancha rojiza en el agua que se esparcía aclarándose lentamente...

Aquella mañana Trowa no pudo acompañarle, aquella mañana las heridas de esa misión donde el chico de ojos bellos le protegió por enésima vez, habían sido demasiado profundas y no habían sanado aún...

Entonces...¿Con quién fue a aquella misión?...intentó recordar, mientras su cabeza dolía aún más que su brazo...

Duo se había negado aludiendo el "en extremo" difícil examen que debía presentar al día siguiente y que debía estudiar...

"Cómo si eso fuese importante..."

Heero tenía su propia misión donde "los estorbos" no eran necesarios, ya que él podía con la misión y todo, muy bien y solo.

Entonces, un color rosado sobre las mejillas blancas como la leche de Wufei le hizo recordar las palabras de su líder...

Aquel tono rosa se posesionó de las mejillas pálidas de Wufei cuando Heero, como el cabecilla del grupo Gundam le ordenó acompañarle...no entendió en ese momento el por qué, pero su corazón salto de emoción con ese simple detalle...¿por qué?

Wufei siempre fue una persona bastante especial en su forma de ser. Sus principios son tan fuertes que a veces hacían querer ahorcarlo u odiarlo hasta morir por lo cabeza dura que llegaba a ser, pero, como dijo una amiga por ahí, Wufei era como una galleta cocida a fuego rápido...durísima por fuera, pero tan cruda y blanda por dentro que al comerla se deshacía en la boca...pero...el siempre sería alguien casi intratable...

Sobre todo ahora, recordó el rubio, desde que habían decidido sin querer compartir habitación.

Se había empeñado en alejarse cada vez más...sobre todo, de él, no entendía el motivo, trataba desesperadamente de hacerlo, sin saber el por qué, pero aún así, no podía...él no le permitía acercarse demasiado...como temiendo que Quatre pudiera ver en sus ojos algo que intentaba esconder a toda costa...

A lo lejos...

Pudo sentir claramente como aquella figura llegó hasta su lado y se unió a su cuerpo casi de forma desesperada y sin importarle su dolor o sus heridas que no paraban de sangrar, le llevaba bruscamente hacia lo alto donde una luz brillante se había posesionado como resplandor divino...¿acaso era la muerte que ya venía a saldar cuentas por todos sus pecados y asesinatos?

Calor...no, ese calor no podía ser de la maldita muerte...calor...su cuerpo temblaba de frío y aquel cuerpo, con sus manos fuertes, le daba aquel ínfimo calor que de alguna forma, no le permitía caer en la inconciencia...no le permitía perderse...

pero estaba tan cansado...

Mi conciencia vuelve cuando el calor sobre mis labios se va y como reflejo, comienzo a toser y expulsar agua de mi garganta que busca el aire para seguir viviendo...

El frío viento golpea mi piel húmeda y temblorosa, mis ojos pesados e hinchados cuestan, pero al final logro abrirlos para encontrarme de lleno con un hermoso cabello renegrido que estila goterones fríos hacia mi rostro...

No sé donde estoy ni recuerdo que ocurrió, pero mi vista vaga embelesada por ese cabello negro brillante ante mis ojos, para llegar, desviándose, hacia el rostro de aquel que me había arrancado de las garras de la muerte...

Con cansancio y casi perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia, me veo reflejado en un par de óvalos negros como el ónix que hacen latir con fuerza mi corazón...¿por qué?...no lo entiendo...

Solo sé que el ver aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación y agua (sin saber a ciencia cierta si se trataban de lágrimas o el simple agua que caía desde su cabello ahora suelto), sus mejillas con ese tono rosado, además de los labios azules por el frío, me hacen sentir feliz...feliz de poder observar al orgulloso Wufei...tan vulnerable...

Me salvó, no sé de qué...pero sé que estuve a punto de morir...

Mi brazo aún duele, pero no me importa, ni siquiera el temor de ser golpeado por él importa al momento de levantarme, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor, y abrazar su pecho cálido...

"...tengo frío..."

balbucean mis labios temblando, mientras mi cabeza se hunde en su cuello y mis labios rozan su piel...

Siento el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, se que esto lo ha tomado por sorpresa, mas él no es el único sorprendido...ya que mi corazón golpea duro contra mi pecho cuando siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y me estrechan aún más contra su pecho...

Es tan cálido, y yo estoy tan cansado que...poco a poco me voy perdiendo en la nada, como antes...pero esta vez sin temor...sin miedo o incertidumbre alguna, ya que mi alma esta tranquila, tan serena en este nuevo refugio que descubrió, en este cálido pecho que le acoge, que no duda ni por un segundo, el sentirse segura como para poder descansar hasta estar fuerte...

...Wufei...jamás pensé que fuese tan cálido...

Y mientras me siento abandonar, a lo lejos logro oír palabras muy lejanas, palabras que en ese instante, me es imposible comprender...

"...pensé que te perdería..."

CONTINUARA...

5

4

3

2

1

* * *

_N/A MIIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUUUU! FAAAAABBBBYYYYYYYYY!  
(sabes cuánto costó hacer esto?)_

_Es fácil hacer un 3x4 por que de por sí, una sabe el amor gigante que le tiene Quatre a Trowa y vice versa...pero lo difícil es decir "Q-chan no ama a Trowa" cuando él mismo lo grito a los 4 vientos!  
pero en fin, Miau Miau, esta ya ha comenzado y ya logré el primer paso entre estos dos...  
¡Wufei tan lindooooooo! aaaaaaaaahhh (suspiros)  
Espero no haberte desilusionado con este primer capítulo, prometo hacer el próximo mas interesante...palabra de Sei.  
Para ti Faby y también para las fans de esta pareja tan desigual...jajaja.  
aaaaaaaahh esto es tan difícil como hacer un 1x5 jajajajajaj...(algún día lo haré)  
Wufy es tan hermoso que es buena pareja para todos...jejeje.  
¡VIVA WUFEI!_

_para todos THE SAKE'S RULES!  
SEIRYU  
(The Sake's God)_

_Y ya saben, maldiciones, mentadas, apoyo moral, regalos, dulces, ideas o qué sé yo, a  
Legumbres y hortalizas cuantos quieran...ya estoy acostumbrada a comer ensaladas...snif...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Like a Black Kitti"  
**Basado en el fic de Itzukiai de Gundam Wing  
"ENTRE DOS DESTINOS"  
Wufei x Quatre  
By Seiryu

* * *

**CAPITULO 02  
SUDOR Y TERNURA**

* * *

_¡pregunta para Faby: oye, quieres a Q-chan con la personalidad de niño ingenuo e inocente, que todos adoran, o lo quieres como yo lo retrato, asi como pervertido y hasta picante?...no sé, tu decides, aunque a mi me gusta el Q-chan pervert...jhajajajjaja.  
Sei traumada con tanto Yaoi...jajaja._

_

* * *

_

"...te...tengo frío.." recuerdo en medio de todo esto que dije y de inmediato unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron por la cintura y me entregaron un calor suave, y un respirar calmo se posesionó en mi cuello...

"tranquilo" dijo aquélla persona en mi cuello "pronto llegarán por nosotros...solo resiste" y después...ya no recuerdo nada.

La luz entra de lleno sobre mis ojos y el dolor en mi hombro es horrible, pero ya no tengo frío, ya no me siento indefenso, ya no estoy al borde del abismo...solo, continúo solo...como siempre, como la mayor parte de mi vida.

Una mano cálida pone algo frío sobre mi frente y me da aquélla sensación placentera y fresca que necesitaba, y mi piel se vuelve porosa en un estremecimiento que conozco con el temblor antes del frío...

Mis ojos cansado de tanto permanecer cerrados se abren hacia el mar de la conciencia para encontrarme totalmente descolocado al ver que de un momento a otro, que después de estar al borde de la muerte, me encuentro totalmente seguro y a salvo, dentro de las cobijas de mi cama, en mi habitación, en el internado en el cual, nos hemos refugiado.

"hasta que despiertas, perezoso" dice una voz juguetona desde mi lado, y mis ojos sin mi permiso, siguen aquélla voz para toparse con unos ojos alegres y despreocupados de la bella tonalidad violeta...Duo, pienso en mi interior cuando aquélla mano cálida y amistosa, quita una vez más, aquel pedazo de tela de mi frente y la acaricia con suavidad.

"nos tenías preocupados" dice aquel pedazo de hombre sentado al borde de mi cama que me mira con ternura...Trowa es quien ha estado cuidándome, como siempre, como desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos, y comencé a ser una pesada carga para él.

Mi garganta esta seca y rasposa, por lo que comienzo a toser y Duo amablemente, acerca un baso de agua para que yo beba...

"tranquilo, little one, haz estado con mucha fiebre, no te esfuerces" dice Duo mientras me ayuda a beber el agua.

Sin quererlo, mis ojos siguen la trayectoria hacia la cama que esta contigua a la mía, esperando ver a Wufei allí, esperando para reclamarme lo débil que soy y que si no hubiese sido por él, yo estaría muerto...

Pero...

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, cuando noto que la cama que debía estar a mi lado, ya no esta, y que las cosas que eran de Wufei, al parecer, han sido llevabas de este lugar, quien sabe donde...

Acaso, algo salió mal en la misión, y Wufei...no, no puede ser. Pero por más que trato de recordar, mi cabeza duele y no puedo ver como terminó la maldita misión. Y a pesar de que debía agradecer que me estuvieran cuidando y que me ayudaran en este momento, una sola pregunta sale de mis labios.

"do...donde esta Wufei?" digo guiando mis ojos hacia los de Trowa, rogando que me dijera que él estaba bien, y que yo era un melodramático.

"no me hables de ese idiota" respondió Trowa poniendo su mejor cara de pocos amigos. Entonces mi vista se poso en Duo.

"tranquilo Q-ball, es solo que hubo un pequeño pleito entre tu hermano mayor" dijo burlándose de Trowa quien le dedicó una mirada indescifrable " y Fei, pero si quieres saber donde está, pues, está allá" terminó sonriéndome y mi vista siguió su dedo para encontrarme con Wufei apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzado muy al estilo de Heero, pero algo había de diferente...

En ese mismo momento, sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en los míos, y pude ver claramente, un prominente golpe en su mejilla izquierda...amoratada e hinchada...

Todos guardaron silencio...y Trowa molesto, se levantó de la cama, no sin antes despedirse de mi con su usual sonrisa suave, y salió de la habitación sin siquiera decirle a Wufei, sal de al puerta que quiero salir...

Algo andaba mal entre esos dos.

Fue cuando Heero se acercó a donde yo estaba y me dio el detalle completo de la misión que por poco no cuento como una más...

Resulta que en mi loco afán por desviar la atención de las tropas del laboratorio hacia mi, y que dejaran a Wufei trabajar en paz, terminaron cercándome cerca de un acantilado, donde la única salida era saltar hacia el profundo y oscuro lago bajo mis pies...

En resumidas cuentas, cuando me atraparon, Wufei ya había terminado de sacar al información y vio como me disparaban y yo caía por el acantilado...  
Me sacó del lago, y llamó refuerzos para que nos fueran a sacar de allí.

Gracias a Alá, la herida que recibí solo fue un disparo en mi hombro derecho que al parecer, fue atendida de la forma correcta.

Heero Yuy me observó con su usual mirada inmutable y dando por terminado el informe, me hizo saber de la invitación de la Srta. Relena a una fiesta en la que debíamos ir todos, la cual se celebraría el fin de semana...

Sus palabras fueron "le dijimos a los profesores que estas enfermo, asi que no hay problema en que descubran tus heridas, tienes 4 días para sanar, Quatre, la fiesta será este viernes."

"tenemos que ir?" fue la pregunta desconsolada de Duo, obteniendo como respuesta la mirada fulminante de Heero que dando media vuelta, decidió salir también de la habitación...Duo salió tras de él, dando por iniciado su monólogo diario con Heero, explicando el sin fin de razones que tenía para no ir a una de las fiestas de la Srta. Relena.

En ese momento, todo quedó en silencio...un denso e incómodo silencio...

Wufei permanecía apoyado en la pared, observándome de una manera que pocas veces había visto, si es que la había visto.

Sonreí casi por inercia, ya que siempre lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, esperando que ahora que estábamos solos, el comenzara a darme su sermón de "lo débil que soy, que no debería manejar un Gundam, que solo soy una molestia, que no sirvo para esto" y todas esas cosas que él dice cuando por mi culpa una misión no resulta como se debe...

y bien, ahí está, se ha incorporado y comienza a caminar hacia donde yo estoy...el golpe en su ojos no lo hace lucir menos amenazador, y yo amplío mi sonrisa en un vano intento de salvarme de esta...

"Winner..." dice sentándose en una silla al costado de mi cama

"lo siento" digo antes de que pueda continuar y bajo la cabeza en arrepentimiento, mostrando lo insignificante que me siento." Sé que lo arruino todo siempre, y que por mi culpa salió mal la misión, y que soy una carga, y que por eso me odias y lo comprendo, no se que excusa darte..."

"aún te duele el hombro.." dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome y al alzar mis ojos, vi como su mirada se había suavizado.

Me sentí avergonzado, no sé el por qué, pero su mirada, de esa forma sobre mi, hacía que me sintiera nervioso...

"no...ya no duele tanto...supongo" dije tocando con mi mano contraria, mi hombro, que sin quererlo, rozó la de Wufei que intentaba tocarlo también.

Mis ojos se alzaron nuevamente con asombro y un suave manto rosa se tendió sobre mis mejillas, haciendo que en mi estómago, miles de mariposas revolotearan provocando una sensación extraña en mi. Trate de desviar mi vista, pero al final, solo lo logre un poco, ya que esta, se quedó clavada en el golpe de su mejilla.

Alcé mi mano para intentar tocarla, pero Wufei me detuvo con la suya alejando su rostro de mi mano...

"no hagas eso" dijo con tono molesto.

"lo siento" respondí nuevamente avergonzado.

"no lo hagas...no fue tu culpa" dijo alzando sus hombros como suele hacerlo Duo...creo que el tanto pelear con él, ha echo que algunas de sus costumbre se le peguen.

"pero Duo dijo que fue por ..."dije tratando de refutar lo que decía...pero...

"Duo no sabe nada...ya te dije que no fue tu culpa...fue MI culpa" dijo levantándose para irse.

"a dónde vas?" pregunté, sin saber por que no deseaba que él se marchara.

"a mi habitación, desde hace dos días que tengo la mía propia.." respondió sin verme a los ojos. "desde hoy, no tendrás que seguir soportándome..." terminó cuando ya salía de la habitación, dejando todo en silencio, todo en oscuridad, todo en vacío una vez más...dejándome solo, como siempre lo he estado, como lo he estado toda mi vida...

* * *

88888888888888888888888toy loca toy loca toy loca888888888888888888888888888

* * *

Al día siguiente, Quatre se sintió un poco mejor, y ya aburrido de la rutina clásica de enfermos, es decir, Tv, cama todo el día, y lectura, y a pesar de las constantes visitas de Duo y Trowa los recesos de las clases, decidió aquel medio día, salir a dar una pequeña caminata por los jardines de los dormitorios del internado. 

Abrigándose de tal manera que el cabestrillo de su brazo derecho no se notara, y tomando algunos libros en su otro brazo, salió a dar su caminata, buscando un buen lugar donde sentarse a leer y disfrutar de la suave brisa de medio día.

Los jardines estaban desiertos, solo se veían algunos chicos y chicas, que escapándose de clases, se citaban en esos alrededores para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos (jejej, me sonó a Sexo, pero dejémoslo en besitos¿si?)

Dando un suspiro de Ternura, Quatre vio como una joven pareja se besaba bajo un cerezo, jurándose amor eterno, el cual, sin duda, duraría solo hasta que otro o otra mejor apareciera...era un hecho.

Pero para que ser tan pesimista, quizás en verdad estaban enamorados y no solo era atracción física...Quatre rió ante sus pensamientos de ilusión e inocencia...

Amor, que palabra tan difícil de definir...y solo hay que vivirla, para saber lo que en verdad significa...

Sonrió una vez más, y siguió su camino hasta que encontró un lugar desierto, donde había una excelente sombra bajo un árbol donde podría sentarse a leer con calma...

Caminó con cuidado y se sentó bajo el gran roble para suspirar una vez más y tomar uno de los libros que había traído...

El título..."Juego por un Beso" de una autora del siglo pasado llamada Maryluz, Quatre sonrió, este libro era bastante bueno, y entre sus personajes, había uno que se parecía mucho a él...por eso le gustaba leerlo.(no me hagan caso, Sei esta más que loca .)

Estuvo leyendo por interminables minutos, hasta que sus ojos ya cansados, pidieron un receso, y Quatre terminó cerrando el libro en el capitulo 15.

Sin saber el por qué, o si fue algo externo el que lo guió a posar su vista en esa dirección, pero dio gracias a los dioses el que eso hubiera ocurrido.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura delgada y alta, de contextura fuerte, que practicaba y blandía su espada de forma graciosa y fluida, bajo el hermoso solo, dándole a su cuerpo, desprovisto de camisa, un brillo etéreo provocado por el sudor.

El cabello negro fuertemente atado en esa coleta eterna, y la piel blanca que parecía ser tan suave al tacto, dejaron sin aliento al pequeño rubio, que sin siquiera poderlo creer, quedo casi embrujado observando sin poder quitar su vista de aquel escultural cuerpo.

Wufei pocas veces se dejaba ver de esta manera, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, ocultaba su bien formado cuerpo bajo aquellas holgadas y gruesas ropas chinas...

Sintió claramente como su boca se secaba y tragó duro al ver cada hermoso y definido músculo tensarse, mientras las gotas de sudor surcaban de forma mágica cada detalle del bien formado cuerpo.

Ni siquiera notó cuando unos ojos negros que se abrieron de par en par, se posaron sobre él. Wufei, observó al rubio sentado mirándole¿desde hacía cuanto estaba ahí?...y sobre todo ¿por qué le estaba viendo de esa forma tan..., no sabía como definirla, parecía en transe...

El chino dejó caer sus brazos, tomando una toalla que estaba sujeta a una rama, y clavó su espada en el suelo, para luego avanzar de forma lenta hacia Quatre.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el rubio recién se vio descubierto, con nerviosismo bajo la mirada tratando de abrir su libro, que con las manos torpes, incluso perdió la página en la que iba.

Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía, increíblemente, fuera de control, aún sin saber el por qué¡estúpido libro! pensó cuando no lograba dar con la página, hasta que lo abrió en una que ni siquiera notó y comenzó a pretender que leía, en eso, la sombra de Wufei se materializó frente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Winner?" preguntó de pronto el chino haciendo que un rubor poco marcado se posesionara en las mejillas de Quatre al alzar el rostro y encontrarse de frente con unos profundamente negros ojos.

"le...leo...leo un libro..." respondió tartamudeando sin querer. a lo que Wufei solo rió agraciado.

"con el libro al revés?" volvió a preguntar, por lo que el rubio observó sus manos y se dio cuenta que tenía el libro de cabeza, el sonrojo se hizo profundo en sus mejillas y no tuvo otra reacción más que sonreír apenado.

"es que me distraje un poco" respondió nuevamente bajando la vista.

"no deberías estar aquí" dijo ya volviendo a su seriedad habitual el chino, mientras ofrecía una mano al pequeño rubio para que se levantara.

"el encierro me aburre..." respondió Quatre aceptando la ayuda de Wufei.

"de todas formas, debes sanar antes del viernes...es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación..."

Dicho esto, Wufei dio media vuelta, tomó sus cosas, colocándose una de sus famosas camisas orientales, y comenzó a caminar para irse...

"Wufei" llamó de pronto el rubio haciendo que el chino se detuviera de forma abrupta. "¿siempre practicas aquí?"

"si..."

"entonces, vendré más seguido" dijo el rubio de forma graciosa aprovechando que Wufei le daba la espalda, y dando por terminada la conversación, tomó sus libros y se fue de ese lugar con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate maduro.

"haz lo que quieras" había dicho Wufei después de que al fin pudo reaccionar de las palabras del rubio.

5

4

3

2

1

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_n/a: hola de nuevo, aqui esta la presentación de un nuevo capítulo. Espero les agrade, y si no, pues culpen a Faby que de ella fue la idea...(muejejeje) .  
Bromas a parte, me han llegado varios mail que dicen, 3x4 rulez, bien, es decisión de cada cual si le gusta una u otra pareja, esto es solo un fic ok?  
Como dijo por ahí un buen amigo en el grupo Gundamyaoi, para gustos, hay colores.  
Fic dedicado Única y exclusivamente a I-chan. Espero ser lo suficientemente buena como para que mi fic merezca pertenecerte..._

_Juego Por un Beso es un fics real de mi estimada amiga Maryluz que lo considero una obra de arte, la mayoria de las fanatica de los fics yaoi ya lo ha leido. Y si no lo haz echo, corre! leelo, es precioso... jejejejje_

_Cualquier comentario, ya saben, yo leo lo que me manden, si me van a mentar, pues, que asi sea, y si no, pues también lo leo. tan vacía, que incluso, verme en tus ojos es imposible, porque hasta el reflejo de mi imagen, se pierde en la gran oscuridad dentro de ti...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Like a Black Kitti"  
Basado en el fic de Itzukiai de Gundam Wing  
"ENTRE DOS DESTINOS"  
Wufei x Quatre  
By Seiryu**

* * *

CAPITULO 03  
PEQUEÑOS DETALLES.

* * *

La piel se le estremecía una y otra vez tan solo recordando lo que había sido capaz de decir el día anterior. Era como si algo en su inconsciente le hubiera dicho "Desconexión!" y su otro yo hubiese hablado. Su pequeño corazón latía aprisa, ni siquiera sabía como actuar después de su, digamos de forma sutil, arranque emocional, por no decir estupidez con patas caminante y vociferarte.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y mirando por el horizonte, en el pequeño aparato de radio comenzó a sonar una bella y lejana tonada, sus labios sonrieron, era la precisa que necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse aún más melancólico y desolado...

Sus labios soltaron un suspiro con sabor a tristeza y sin saber como, el nombre de aquélla canción le hizo entender lo que comenzaba a sentir...

"Forever Love..." susurró para si, mientras la tonada volaba por toda la habitación sumergiéndolo en un sueño ideal de lo que debería ser su vida, al lado de alguien, al lado de ese alguien del que se enamoraría en algún momento. Y como si nada, la figura de Wufei sonriéndole se apareció en sus sueños, y su piel volvió a estremecerse...pero...

Solo era un sueño, el chino jamás mostraría una debilidad como aquélla, enamorarse, eso no estaba dentro de los parámetros de fortaleza de un guerrero como Wufei, no, ese chico jamás mostraría ese lado sensible y mucho menos, por un hombre...y pensándolo fríamente, jamás lo mostraría por un ser tan insignificante y débil a su lado, como él...

Y si en algún momento imaginó que Wufei pudiera interesarse en un hombre, ese prototipo sería algo como Heero o bien el mismo Trowa y hasta Duo, pero no él...porque era demasiado pequeño y frágil...un cero a la izquierda a su lado.

"Quédate conmigo" susurró en un momento cuando la canción llegó a esa estrofa...la música le hacia poco menos sentirse hundido en el foso de la desesperanza.

Miro el cielo, un día nublado, así como su conciencia y pensamiento. Cómo actuar, como desenvolverse, como seguir adelante cuando había descubierto aquélla pequeña espinita en su corazón y que comenzaba a hacerse notoria respecto a Wufei...

Suspiro  
"Tell me Why, Tell me True..." volvió a suspirar cantando en un suspiro aquélla tonada..."forever love"

Rió amargamente cuando la última nota se fue de su mente y de su alrededor y por fin en el horizonte, el sol salió mostrando su hermoso amanecer y liberó al cielo de las feas nubes que amenazaron al principio con llorar, así como el mismísimo corazón del pequeño rubio.

* * *

1

2

3

Minutos después...

En la puerta de su habitación alguien tocó, y lentamente, ésta se abrió dejando a la vista, la figura alta de Trowa que observó con ternura el pequeño bollito en el que se había convertido el rubio al mirar por la ventana sumergido en su tristeza.

"Que ocurre pequeño" dijo el chico más alto al acercarse a su amigo.

"Nada, supongo que la Depre de no servir para nada me tiene así" sonrió amargamente sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Trowa.

"No digas eso" le reprendió el chico de ojos verdes "sabes muy bien que sin ti, esta última misión contra Marimeia no hubiese sido lograda"

Quatre rió ante eso, que acaso Trowa tenía un sentido del humor negro?...o acaso no se había dado cuenta que en verdad, el no había ayudado en nada...

"Lo único que hice fue ir por los Gundams" le observó con sus pupilas turquesa esta vez directamente a los ojos a Trowa, el cual no supo que responder.

Quatre volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte, mientras no sabía de que seguir hablando, cuando la voz de Trowa volvió a reprenderle.

"¡Cómo puedes valorarte tan poco, siendo que otros como Duo y yo te valoramos tanto!"

"La lástima no es un buen regalo...sabias?" respondió el rubio.

"Fue Wufei¿verdad?" preguntó con la voz cargada de enojo el latino "ese chino idiota, te dijo todas estas cosas!"

"No tienen que decírmelas para que las note...yo no soy tonto, Trowa, si de algo sé en mi vida, es darme cuenta cuando alguien no es bueno para algo."

"Lo dice el chico que empujado por sus ideales casi nos destruye?...aquel al que ni Heero ni yo pudimos vencer en una pelea uno contra dos?...dime que no eres buen piloto y yo te recordaré mil veces como venciste a Heero en esa pelea." terminó por decir el latino sentándose a un costado del rubio.

"¡Orale! Ahora me sacas en cara que casi te mato?" dijo el rubio mirando serio a Trowa.-

"¡Claro! que no ves que quedé con trauma al espacio desde aquélla vez ¡Tu! malvado, que me atacaste sin mi permiso!" respondió serio el otro.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un prolongado tiempo, hasta que sin poder más, ambos soltaron las risotadas y carcajadas a más no poder.

"Deberías ver la cara de Heero cuando le recuerdo que lo venciste" decía Trowa secando sus lágrimas de tanto reír.

"No hagas eso, Trowa, o Heero terminará haciendo un berrinche..." dijo serio el rubio, para luego volver a reír ambos ante la sola imagen del soldado perfecto haciendo berrinche.

"Bien" dijo ya más calmado el rubio con su sonrisa habitual, llena de ternura y cariño " a qué habías venido?"

"Es cierto...Todos están esperando en la cafetería para desayunar."

"Esta bien, entonces, vamos" terminó el pequeño rubio, tomando su abrigo y ayudado por Trowa, salieron en dirección a la cafetería.

Quatre no se sentía del todo aliviado, pero al menos, ya no estaba tan triste, la conversación con Trowa había ayudado a subir su ánimo una vez más, como para seguir su vida, con la misma pena que antes.

* * *

1

2

Al llegar a la cafetería, los ojos del rubio quedaron fijos en la mesa donde se habían sentado los demás pilotos.

Como siempre Trowa se sentaría al lado de Duo, en frente Wufei y en la punta, Heero. El corazón de Quatre golpeó duro contra su pecho...al parecer, antes no lo había notado, pero ahora si, acaso él siempre se sentó al costado de Wufei y no se había dado cuenta?...no, era imposible.

Caminó con paso inseguro, y con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa, terminó por sentarse al costado del chino. Tenía frío, pero a penas se sentó a su lado, un calor suave y agradable, chocó contra su piel, un calor especial, que se desprendía del cuerpo de Wufei que le hacía sentir...extraño.

Al poco tiempo, Trowa llegó con su bandeja de comida y la puso frente al rubio.

"Ese no!" dijo Wufei suavemente, haciendo que Trowa alzara el rostro y fijara su vista en él, pero el chino ni siquiera se dio la molestia de dedicarle una mirada.

La mano de Wu tomó un pequeño postre que tenía en su bandeja y la intercambio con el que tenía el rubio en la suya.

"Dulce de leche, no mora, cuántas veces hay que repetirlo" dijo el chino levantándose de la mesa bajo la mirada enojada de Trowa.

Quatre le dedicó una sonrisa suave y apenada al chino, la cual, Wufei respondió con una también suave y libre de la molestia habitual que el oriental siempre mostraba en su ceño fruncido.

Trowa observó detenidamente las acciones de Wufei, era cierto, "¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo?". Haciendo memoria, él siempre tomaba de la cafetería cualquier bandeja, sin preocuparse del postre que en ella venía, al igual que tomaba la de Quatre y Wufei siempre tomaba una con dulce de leche, por que cuando llegaban a la mesa, intercambiaba el postre de Quatre por el de él y el rubio le reprendía diciendo ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo, dulce de leche, no de mora!.

Siempre...

Por qué se hacia tan notorio ahora.

Acaso era un juego de poderes que el chino había iniciado para hacer notar quien era el que conocía más al pequeño rubio... pero... ¿por qué?

Quatre sin siquiera levantar la vista y con las mejillas aún teñidas de rosa, desayunó lo más rápido posible y tomando el dulce de leche entre sus manos, salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando a los demás sin entender, pero, sin darse cuenta, un par de ojos verdes, tomaron con detalle cada pequeña reacción y sonrojo por parte del par de chicos.

Y más para si que como una idea a viva voz para todos, una sonrisa juguetona se apoderó de sus labios al comprender lo que comenzaba a suceder...

"polos opuestos...se atraen." sonrió aún más ante su pensamiento.

* * *

1

2

Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de la cafetería, tenía que huir de allí, del recuerdo, de las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Era extraño, demasiado para él, las actitudes, los arranques de idiotismo y sensibilidad que sin comprender aún "cómo" el rubio ejercía y provocaba en el le tenían en jaque total..

Quatre, un niño rico, demasiado débil y sensible, demasiado delicado y... "Rubio"...Rió al buscar aquel apelativo cuando los defectos del árabe se le acabaron...pero, debía aceptarlo, desde ya hacía algún tiempo que sentía aquel "sentimiento", por llamarlo de alguna manera, por Quatre, y también, por cada una de los defectos del rubio...

Y conocía la verdad desde hacía ya mucho... al parecer, aquel sentimiento, aquel raro escape hormonal, del cual al principio se hizo el desentendido, se había creado, en especial, al sentir atracción por cada una de las debilidades del rubio, que sin entender la idea de que si los odiaba, a la vez, le fascinaban, en especial...en el el árabe.

Suspiró Ya casi no lograba entender nada, ni siquiera por que le atraía, pero de que el rubio le gustaba, pues si...le gustaba, y mucho.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, Quatre salía de la cafetería en dirección al pequeño jardín ubicado entre los dormitorios y el lugar desde donde venía. Los ojos negros se clavaron fijos en la figura delgada que con la rapidez con la que abandonó el lugar, bajo el pálido sol de invierno, sus cabellos brillaron con majestuosidad mientras su mano se posaba con desespero sobre su pecho, y sus ojos tristes, veían con desesperanza el cielo.

Por qué dolía verle así..."pregunta tonta" dijo en un suspiro, y con paso lento, caminó hasta donde se hallaba el rubio.

* * *

"Estas bien?" preguntó el chino, haciendo saltar al rubio de la impresión.

"Wu...Wufei!...eeeehh, digo sí, si estoy bien" sonrió apenado al oírse tartamudear.

"No parece..."dijo el chino alzando su mano y posándola sobre la frente del rubio.

"Que estoy bien!" volvió a decir dando un paso hacia tras esquivando la mano.

"Esta bien..." respondió Wufei casi en un susurro lleno de molestia al sentirse ofendido...después de todo, el solo quería ayudar...

Su rostro volvió a su semblante habitual y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar para irse, pero...

"Wufei!" llamó el rubio "no te enojes, yo no quise..."

"¿Vienes?" preguntó de pronto el chino.

" ¿eh?"

"Voy a dar un paseo...¿vienes conmigo?"

Qué responder a eso...no sabía, pero no deseaba pensar en ese momento. Quatre solo sonrió suavemente, que diablos hacia él volviendo todo esto una tormenta, apenas con tres gotas. Era mejor no pensar ni calentarse la cabeza con melcochas sin sentido. Asi que simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Wufei, sin saber a donde, solo, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro...

Un gesto de amistad, un detalle sin sentido...simplemente, un pequeño detalle en su amistad, que parecía florecer ahora que se acercaba la primavera.

Continuará...

* * *

_

* * *

_

N/A. bien, un capitulo bastante pa' tra', y es que la musa de la inspiración se fue y me dejo pagando...snif.

_Gracias a aquellas que están leyendo, y por sus comentarios. ya sé que no es la pareja habitual, pero también es linda, si se ve con tranquilidad y dulzura._

_Bueno, cualquier comentario, ya saben, yo recibo lo que sea, y lo leo._

_Todo tuyo Faby, como siempre._

_Trowa, olvídalo hombre. Estoy en Nirvana, así que no molestes...jejeje. Cuidate mucho._

_Seiryu_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Like a Black Kitti"  
**Basado en el fic de Itzukiai de Gundam Wing  
"ENTRE DOS DESTINOS"  
Wufei x Quatre  
By Seiryu

Capitulo 4°

**Ojos de Mar:**

**

* * *

**

_**"Con un salto en espiral **_

_**me querré acercar... **_

_**vamos de la tierra al sol **_

_**distanciar... **_

_**el destino intentará **_

_**hacer justicia... **_

_**con un giro transversal **_

_**me querré acercar... **_

_**más cerca que no exista la distancia **_

_**que no puedas respirar... **_

_**más cerca que no exista la distancia **_

_**que no puedas respirar... **_

_**más cerca que ahí **_

_**me quedaré..." **_

**_("Distancia"...Lucybell)_**

* * *

****

Ahí, de pie frente a esa puerta, con el corazón en la mano, sin saber a ciencia cierta "qué era lo que hacía, en específico ahí" Wufei se debatía entre golpear o hacerse el loco y caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

Su mano se alzó temblorosa, intentando obtener valor de algún modo y lograr tocar, pero a medio camino, su mano se detuvo y ya no quiso seguir avanzando.

Bajó la vista, "Qué diablos hacía ahí?" se preguntó tratando de hacerse entrar en razón, es decir...qué podía decirle en este momento, a esa altura de la noche...

No tenía nada en mente, solo quería volver a verle, a pesar de haber pasado casi todo el día oyendo su voz, viendo esos ojos preciosos que le miraban brillantes, a pesar de que esa sonrisa hermosa y dulce, había pasado casi toda la tarde solo ofrecida para él...aún así, algo en su cabeza le pedía más, le pedía otra vez repetir aquella sensación que experimentaba al estar tan cerca del rubio...y por eso, por esa simple razón, él, el guerrero orgulloso de la dinastía del Dragón, estaba ahí, igual que un idiota, frente a la puerta de Quatre, sin siquiera tener el valor suficiente como para golpear.

Un día precioso había sido el día entero. En la mañana, después de aquel desayuno, salieron a caminar por la ciudad, sin dirección alguna, solo caminaron, conversando de vanalidades y estupideces, que el chino, jamás pensó encontrar interesante, pero que al escuchar la armónica voz del rubio, parecían tan perfectas y valederas, que sus sentidos se concentraron de sobremanera en ellas...

Quatre reía ante las respuestas escuálidas y a veces tontas de Wufei, que tratando de parecer arrogante, y desinteresado, solo lograba probar aún más los puntos de vista del árabe...y eso, la sonrisa de Quatre, arrancaba una dulce también en el rostro siempre huraño del chino, que desviaba la vista solo para no ofrecerle en todo su esplendor al rubio, su parte humana.

En definitiva, Wufei comprendió que Quatre lograba sacar de él todo tipo de sentimientos que creyó dormidos por culpa de la guerra. Y queriéndolo o no, también debió reconocer, que aquel sentimiento que había nacido en algún momento de su convivencia con el rubio, que en tiempo atrás catalogó de gusto...ahora, junto a él, tan cerca, se había incrementado, quizás, convirtiéndose en algo que él temía de sobremanera...

El día transcurría lentamente, mientras visitaban casi todo el centro de la ciudad observando los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, y comían una y otra tontería en el camino.

Helado, que en conjunto concordaron en el sabor, golosinas y comida chatarra que de alguna forma resentiría su estómago.

Las tiendas de mascotas parecían ser las preferidas por el rubio, y Wufei tuvo que aceptar que, de aquí para allá, uno que otro animal escogido por el rubio, era precioso, sobre todo cuando lo colocaba junto a su rostro y sonreía.

En una de las cuantas vueltas por los centros comerciales y calles de la ciudad, los ojos de Quatre se abrieron de sobremanera inyectándole a sus ojos una emoción extraña...

De pronto, como si nada, Quatre tomó la mano de Wufei, haciendo que el corazón del chino saltara como si nada hasta la mismismo luna. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al sentir aquélla calidez entre sus dedos, mientras a lo lejos, casi muy lejos, logró oír la voz del rubio diciéndole que se detuvieran en aquélla esquina, y entraran al cine donde estaban proyectando una película que hacía mucho, el árabe estaba tratando de ver.

Wufei solo asintió, no pudo decir que no a aquélla sonrisa calma que parecía desarmarle sin problema. El chino nunca había disfrutado tanto una película de la cual, gracias a su poca concentración en la pantalla, solo logró ver el título.

Apartados del mundo, apartados de todos, la luz apagada, y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora...qué podría pasar en aquel momento...

La película, comenzó.

Apenas el film se proyecto en medio de las tinieblas, sus ojos negros, cubierto por el manto negro del cine, se fijaron en el rostro blanco del rubio que gracias a la luz de la pantalla, parecía más blanco y suave...y reprendiéndose a si mismo, se dio cuenta de que hubiese babeado en ese momento si no hubiese sido de que se dio cuenta que atrás de ellos, había un chico con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda que le veía intensamente...

_"Trowa" _susurró el chino logrando ser oído por Quatre, quien volteó y le hizo señas al latino para que se sentara con ellos...

Para mala suerte de Wufei, Trowa "El guardaespaldas de Quatre" (sobrenombre impuesto por Wufei al latino) no encontró nada mejor que hacer, que sentarse en medio de los dos...

Wufei por poco y le corta el cuello por aquélla razón, gracias al gran espíritu en los cielos, después de aquélla película logró calmarse y regresaron al internado, donde, casi enojado el chino se fue sin despedir...dejando a Quatre y Trowa sin explicaciones de la actitud del chico.

_"Eso es!"_ sonrió Wufei al haber encontrado la excusa precisa para volver a hablar con el rubio...'una disculpa', se disculparía con el pequeño árabe de haber sido un "desconsiderado e irse sin más." (ni él mismo se creía lo que pensaba, pero...después de todo, Quatre aceptaría su excusa como valedera sin dudar)

Su mano se alzó nuevamente, y justo cuando se disponía a tocar, la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ante sus ojos, la figura de Trowa enfadado, saliendo del cuarto del rubio, y atrás, a un Quatre, totalmente sonrojado, tratando de detenerle.

Wufei heló en ese momento...su cabeza funcionó en un segundo mostrándole el sin fin de razones por la cual, se podía llegar a ese momento en el cual, ahora se sentía fatal...

Quatre abrió los ojos a más no poder al verle ahí de pie junto a la puerta. La cara del chino en jaque mientras el tartamudeaba aún sin saber que hacer...Por un lado Trowa diciéndole que se cuidara de algo que él jamás pensó posible, y que aún pensaba igual, y por otro, la extraña actitud que mostraba el chino en ese momento cuando sin decir nada, frunció el ceño como acusándole de un crimen que ni él mismo sabía cual y dio media vuelta para marcharse...

Por otro lado, Wufei sin saber como actuar frente a ese torbellino de sentimientos que en su pecho se mezclaron, su enojo y un extraño sentimiento de celos le invadió, y mirando fijamente al chico de ojos verdes, en desafío...

Trowa solo dijo algo indescifrable antes de que chino se marchara, que el rubio escuchó y entendió de inmediato, para luego, empujar a Wufei y salir de aquélla habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad que reinaba a esa altura de la noche en el jardín .

El chino iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo, mas cuando dio la vuelta para marcharse, una mano suave sujetó la suya y le hizo detener...para luego oír una suave voz, casi en súplica una palabra, que como siempre, por parte del rubio, le desarmó y le obligó a actuar según lo que sus hormonas adolescentes el indicaban...

_"...Quédate!"  
_

Sus ojos se cerraron derrotado en una batalla que Quatre jamás supo que había comenzado, y dando vuelta para quedar frente al rubio, suspiró en hastío a su estupidez.

_"interrumpí algo importante?"_ preguntó Wufei tratando de sonar normal, mas una entonación amarga salió de su boca como filo incrustándose en los sentidos del rubio.

_"no...él ya se iba."_ respondió el rubio aún sin soltar la mano de Wufei, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro al recordar las palabras del latino con respecto a su discusión. "_Venías por algo?" _

_"venía a..."_ se detuvo, su mirada quedó fija en el rostro de Quatre que como evitándole, no alzaba la vista para verle a los ojos._"no...no era nada importante...mejor me voy" _terminó dando vuelta para marcharse...mas la voz del rubio volvió a detenerle.

_"Qué harás mañana"_ preguntó Quatre alzando la vista incrustando sus óvalos turquesa en los negros del chino.

_"Nada, mañana es día libre¿recuerdas?" _

_"Si" _respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma dulce.

_"Entonces por qué preguntas?" _inquirió el chino extrañado.

_"Es que quería que me acompañaras al centro comercial, recuerda que la fiesta de la Srta. Relena es pasado mañana...hay que conseguir ropa."_ dijo con algo de timidez _" a menos de que por alguna extraña razón estés molesto conmigo"_ terminó observándole con sus ojos enormemente llenos de dulzura.

Wufei no supo que responder, sobre todo, por esa mirada tan exquisita puesta sobre su figura que parecía jalea en manos del rubio, y sin poder evitar esa sensación extrañamente llena de ternura en su corazón, tiró de su mano aún sujeta por el rubio, provocando que Quatre se acercara hacia él abrazándole suavemente...

Las mejillas del rubio ardieron en ese segundo, con el corazón latiéndole a 1000x hr. sintiendo en su nariz el aroma exquisito propio del chino, y el calor, aquel calor increíblemente reconfortante y suave que...

Quatre cerró sus ojos, y en un momento de deja vû, su mente le trajo recuerdos de aquélla misión en la cual había casi muerto...

Aquel calor que le mantuvo atado a esta vida, aquélla figura que le salvó...no podía estar equivocado, este calor...ese suave y agradable calor...era el mismo de aquélla vez...

Entonces, aquellas sensaciones¿no las soñó?...aquel aroma¿no fue producto de su imaginación?...aquellas palabras...¿fueron ciertas?...

¡No, estaba nuevamente delirando, soñando despierto, aquellas palabras jamás podrían haber salido de la boca del chino...

_"Winner..."_ dijo Wufei de pronto, haciendo temblar al rubio entre sus brazos _"no vuelvas a mirarme de esa forma."_ susurró quedo.

_"Quatre..."_ respondió el rubio riendo suavemente, haciendo que Wufei se separara de él y le viera a los ojos...a lo que el árabe volvió a decir _"por favor...llámame Quatre...Winner es demasiado formal"_ sonrió.

_"Quatre?"_ preguntó el chino alzando una ceja a lo que el rubio asintió. _"esta bien." _

_"iremos mañana?"_ volvió a preguntar el rubio sonriendo de sobremanera.

Wufei puso una de sus manos en su cadera y mirando hacia el cielo, puso cara pensativa mientras movía un pie...

_"¿Wufei?"_

_"¡Claro, por qué no..."_ respondió al fin el chino sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al rubio, lo que provocó aún más el sonrojo del rubio.

_"Entonces nos vemos mañana"_ sonrió el rubio con felicidad auténtica.

_"Wi...digo, Quatre..."_ dijo de pronto el chino alertando nuevamente al rubio.

_"si?" _

_"necesito irme..."_ dijo Wufei con un suave tinte rosa en sus mejillas...mientras el rubio parecía no entender. a lo que el chino volvió a decir..._ "me devuelves mi mano?"  
_

Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron de par en par y mirando su mano, notó que en todo el rato que estuvo hablando con Wufei no le había soltado la mano, lo cual hizo de forma torpe y rápida sonriendo de forma traviesa y avergonzada...

_"lo siento..."_ rió apenado.

_"nos vemos mañana entonces...pasaré por ti a las 4...si?" _

El rubio solo asintió, para que luego el chino se alejara con una mano arriba despidiéndose y perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad.

1

2

3

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: _falta de inspiración, mala escritora y una idea algo bizarra, es lo único que se necesita para que un fic como este surja...jajajajaj! _**

_**Ok, eso sonó a derrota, pero es que en verdad, ando medio bajoneada, así que esta vez, quien quiera mentarmela, que se aguante hasta el otro capítulo. **_

_**I-chan, mi buena amiga, aqui va otro capi que espero de sobremanera, no te desilucione. **_

_**Trowa, amigo, hermano del alma. En verdad te gusta esta pareja?...y que dice Q-chan al respecto?...no sea que le des ideas y ahora sea él el que quiera el 3some...jajajaj. **_

_**Gracias a aquellas que han apoyado este proyecto, y gracias por los comentarios e ideas. **_

_**Saludos a todos. **_

_**y fin. **_

_**Seiryu **_

**_(pensé que todas mis heridas habían sanado, y solo me di cuenta que, en verdad, solo apredía a vivir con el dolor de su sangrado.)_**

**Cualquier comentario o idea, o simplemente, hacérmela de cuadritos a**

**OOC: Hasta aquí fueron los capítulos que ya habia publicado en la pàgina de Faby...**

**Desde el pròximo capítulo, son inéditos...jejeje.**

**gracias a todos los que han leido y apoyado este remedo de fic. por favor. cualaquier cosa pueden escribirme tambien a este mail**

**s e i r y u s a m aa i h o t m a i l . c o m**

**saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Odio a Wufei

* * *

"_Odio, odio porque no cumplió las promesas que te hizo, _

_odio porque no sientes tus ojos de tanto llorar,_

_odio porque tu corazón roto es tu emblema,_

_odio...solo odio_

_odio, pero odio porque le amas _

_más de lo que creíste posible."_

* * *

Caminando con paso lerdo y sin sentido, viendo como tienda tras tienda pasaba ante sus ojos sin siquiera mirar, sin siquiera sentir, sin siquiera respirar...Miraba los aparadores de las grandes tiendas sin siquiera ver...su mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la nada y su corazón latiendo pesadamente...¿por qué se sentía así, después de todo...el echo de que esa promesa fuese echa y rota no debía de significar demasiado para él...es decir, por qué sentirse solo, cuando desde un principio, sus ilusiones no debían haber sido puestas en ese individuo. 

Se detuvo un segundo frente a una tienda de mascotas, posando sus ojos en un bello pájaro de color amarillo, con perfectas manchas turquesas sobre sus ojos, que hacían parecer que fuesen parte de sus óvalos...pero solo era una ilusión.

Ese era él, con alas para volar a la distancia que él deseara...pero...siempre encerrado en una jaula que no le permitía siquiera cantar...

Ese era él...solitario, aburrido de todo y la nada carcomiéndole de a poco...

Mas, después de aquello...sus ojos se posaron sobre un pequeño bultito que había bajo la jaula del canario. Algo tan pequeño, de color negro y peludo...un hermoso gatito negro...que con insesante ganas, trataba y trataba de saltar para llegar hasta el canario...utilizando sus garras, sus patas, su cola y hasta sus orejas, para poder escalar y llegar al fin donde se encontraba su presa...pero...a cada tanto, resvalaba y caía golpeándose fuerte en el piso...era a pensa un bebé...un pequeño gatito que ni siquiera sabía caer de pie...

Y su mente trajo hasta si la imagen de Wufei...y no supo por qué, pero sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa y sus manos temblaron...no supo a ciencia cierta por que fue que ese pequeño reflejó de aquel fuerte guerrero vino a él en ese segundo, pero en su interior, en su mente perdida en la magia de un momento, sintió cláramente como ese pequeño, era él...fuerte, autosuficiente, pero en el fondo, un pequeño gatito que con cada intento de caer de pie, se daba fuerte contra el suelo, sin remedio...sin siquiera poder defenderse...de un dolor inesperado, y a la vez...la sucesión lógica de una acción...

Pero no¡basta de pensar en ello, él estaba molesto con ese chino irresponsable, no por el simple echo de que se hubiera olvidado de su acuerdo, no por el simple echo de que prefiriera salir a una misión casi infantil en vez de cumplir su promeso, no, no era por ello, si no que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas solo, y simplemente, por el insignificante echo de que no fue capaz de decírselo de frente y tuvo que ir el mismo Heero, "Soldado perfecto" amo y señor de la guerra y la verdad, a decirle simplemente "No va a venir, anda en misión..."

Diablos, por un instante pudo sentir claramente como su rostro se volvía rojo de la ira y sin quierer, pateó suavemente el concreto bajo el aparador en señal de enfado. ¡Qué se había imaginado, era un estúpido de sobremanera, un incosecuente y bastante introvertido chico, pero eso no le daba derecho a ofrecerle una disculpa por la cancelación ¿no?...

y de pronto, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y sin querer, ser reprendió mentalmente por su estúpidez...aclaró la mente, debía ser objetivo, no por que él estuviera interesado en Wu, el chino también lo estaría...

Y fue cuando un pensamiento aún más poderoso le golpeó fuertemente el corazón contra el pecho, dejándole un bahío que no pudo explicar...sintióse mareado y apoyando su mano contra el muro, susurró suavemente..."¿Estoy interesado en Wufei?"

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las bolsas de compra que cargaba, y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, guió su vista hasta una de ellas en especial...

Dentro de aquella se hallaba una fina tela de seda color negro...¿por qué la había comprado, ni el mismo se daba una respuesta, ya que en verdad no hallaba una coherente en su cabeza. Hasta que cerrando los ojos, se dio por vencido, y aceptó...aceptó lo que le hizo temblar desde la punta del cabello, hasta el dedo pequeñito del pie...a él, comenzaba a gustarle de sobremanera el chino aquel, de semblante serio y carácter huraño.

Y ese mismo pensamiento, le hizo sonreír con amargura...ya que una pregunta se formó en su mente, haciéndole comprender la magnitud de su error.

_¿Y ahora...como puedo seguir siendo su amigo...sin...?_

Abrió por fin sus ojos, y observó con detalle al pequeño gatito que aún, tras cada caída, seguía saltando e intentando llegar al canario...si tan solo la relación entre el y Wu fuese así...

pero no lo era...por que a cada paso que el intentaba acercarse a ese guerrero, la vida, las misiones, o el mismo Wufei, hacía hasta lo imposible para que fracasara...un intento fallido, un posibilidad perdida en medio de tantas otras...como la del día de hoy.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas perdiéndose en su vacío, que parecía más negro y frío desde que había puesto sus ojos e intentado que su corazón sintiera, por Wufei...y aquel sentimiento de vacío y abandono, se transformó en su caballito de batalla, para de una vez, erradicar de su cuerpo, de su mente y su corazón, lo que hasta ahora había logrado sentir por el último descendiente de la casta del Dragón...desde él día de hoy, comenzaría a alejarse y hasta a odiar a Wufei, todo, absolutamente todo, para no sufrir en un momento en el que ya no resistiera, el rechazo del chino...sip, esa sería la mejor opción ahora, antes de que aquel sentiemiento en su corazón, se transformara en amor...

La llegada hasta el instituto fue letana, su corazón acongojado por la desición que había tomado parecía volverse tristeza física, ya que ni sus piernas lograban avanzar rápido debido a su tormento. Vacío, una vez más quedaría vacío y sin esperanzas...pero , era lo mejor, era la respuesta obvia y necesaria a un problema que solo en su cabeza se formó...por que, para que tener esperanzas...

Alzó sus ojos turquesa hacia lo que eran los dormitorios, el día casi se iba y él, no entendía aún por qeu era que sus ojos, al comprender la magnitud de su futuro, habían comenzado a arder...ardía, y dolían, casi nublándose al final, cuando ya había podido dar alcance a su dormitorio...

Odiaba ser así, tan frágil...tan vulnerable, tan consciente de sus sentimientos... por qué debía ser así, por qué, y mientras más se lo preguntaba, hundido en su cama, con la cabeza escondida en la almohada, sus lágrimas se desataron y se odió aún más...al darse cuenta, que esa debilidad, ese don que la madre naturaleza le había dado, era la principal razón que le separaba del prototipo ideal que había imaginado en su cabeza para el chino...en su loca carrera por saber...por entender...por esperanzarse...

De pronto, su mente cuajó en impotencia... y por fin se rindió. Rendido, total y vergonzosamente... pero al final de cuentas, listo para seguir adelante. Vacío, y sin esperanza alguna.

Con enfado secó con fuerza las gotas saladas de sus ojos, y su ceño se frunció aún más al darse cuenta que su corazón, ahora desconectado de su mente, no le permitía cesar el flujo de lágrimas...

"otra debilidad incomprensible" dijo con una sonrisa indecifrable en los labios, para terminar caminando hacia el baño para labar su rostro.

* * *

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

* * *

Minutos más tarde la puerta del baño se abría, el rostro del áraba en calma, sus ojos llenos de una impotencia y tristeza casi increible, pero serio, tranquilo, y frío... no más sentimentalismos tontos. no mas ideologías imposibles... Por fin había terminado de entender todo... 

Tomo aquella bolsa de papel donde descansaba aquel traje de seda negra que, en su inconciencia total de lo que le llevaba hacerlo, había comprado...para quien?. si, para el mismísimo ser que le había abandonado hoy y que, rendido en total cuenta, había decidido odiar de ahora en adelante...no por despecho...no por que le hubiera lastimado...no, simple y llanamente, odiaría a Wufei...por que era imposible que aquel, le amara alguna vez.

Abrió la puerta y con paso seguro caminó hasta el que fuera antiguamente el refugio esperanzado de su corazon, fijando sus ojos calmos en la puerta de madera suspiró con fuerza...

entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, que aún con el cabello mojado, salpicó gotas casi invisibles al aire perdiéndose aquellas en seguida. Su mano se alzó casi por inhercia y dio tres golpes secos en aquella puerta...

Nada, no hubo respuesta alguna... de seguro, uno, todavia no regresaba de misión, o dos, estaría en la ducha aseándose después de ésta. Volvió a dar tres golpes secos, como dándole una oportunidad a la nada de que le contestara... pero, nuevamente la respuesta fue silencio... y tranquilo como había caminado hasta ese lugar, dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino de retorno hacia su recámara.

El jardín marchito por la época en que estaban, hacían ver el atardecer aún más melancólico y desolado que de costumbre, con su corazón pequeño y su alma fragmentada, el rubio se detuvo por un segundo en una de las banquetas de la pequeña plazuela en medio del jardín, donde se dividían los senderos que guiaban a una u otra ala de los dormitorios.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el cielo anaranjado, casi negro ya y una sonrisa conformista apareció en sus labios en último arrebato de melancolía... sumergiéndose en su pena, olvidando todo a su alrededor... todo mientras el último rayo de sol se marchaba.

**_"Quatre..." _**se oyó de pronto en medio del vacío y el suave susurro del viento, quebrantando su ensoñación. **_"Quatre" _**volvió a repetir aquel chico de ojos sesgados y cabello negro frente a el como tratando de decirle un millar de cosas simplemente con llamarle.

_"**Quatre yo..." **_

El rubio le observó con mirada indecifrable, mas sin perder su tristeza ahora innata... sonrió con pesades y simplemente, puso la bolsa de papel frente a él para que Wufei la viera, luego, solo desvió camino y comenzo a andar hacia su habitación...

El chino comprendió enseguida que el rubio estaba molesto...no, molesto era poco, Q-chan estaba más que enojado por su actitud...pero, Diablos! debía entender!

No se había ido por que quisiera, no había faltado a su encuentro por que si, estaba en misión, no era algo que pudiese dejar por ir a pasear por ahí con alguien!...

_mentiroso _escuchó en ese momento en su mente... y apretó los dientes mientras caminaba para poder alcanzar al rubio...

Si, debía aceptarlo...debía hacerlo. Esta misión era algo sencillo... esta misión que decidió hacer, era propia de Yui, propia del Soldado perfecto, y él...aterrado, si, por que estaba aterrado, había decidido tomarla para no tener que enfrentar la realidad de que... temía estar a solas con el rubio por que sabía, no podría controlar más sus acciones...

Mas, gracias a ello, ahora estaba en este graaaaaan lío.

Tomó entonces el paquete que Quatre había dejado ahí para él y poco menos corrió dándole alcance al rubio antes de que saliera totalmente del jardín.

**_"Te estaba hablando, por que me dejas con las palabras en la boca!" _**reclamó tomando al rubio de un brazo y jalándolo; deteniéndole en seguida, tratando de calmarse y hacer que el árabe le mirara.

Quatre guiò sus ojos sin expresión hacia los negros de Wufei y simplemente dijo...

**_"no tengo tiempo ahora para ti..."_** terminó soltándose del agarre de Wufei y dando vuelta, partió nuevamente, dejando al chino descolocado y sin saber que decir...o hacer.

La mano de Wufei tembló cuando se dio cuenta que... ese, al que había detenido, el que dijo aquella frase tan fríamente y despectiva... no era el Q-chan que el espero encontrar...con el cual sabía que podía disculparse, con el cual...tenía la certeza de estar abanzando hacia algo...

Entonces...?

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder sin saber por que... no quería aceptarlo...no quería...pero al ver a Quatre actuando así...era como volver a tras...al tiempo aquel en el que estaba en sombras...

En el tiempo aquel en el que Quatre...era Winner...y él, no era más que Wufei. El chino que combatia en el equipo y nada más...

Qué había ocurrido... no lograba entender...pero saber que nuevamente, estaba en el punto de partida... le hizo doler el alma...

* * *

Continúa... 

N/A: waaaaaaaa jajajaja. Desilución, jajaja todas creían que haría una tarde super kawai con Q-chan y Wufei y que se enamorarían y terminarían haciendo cositas en su habitación?

waaaaajajajaja, que ingenuas! si hubiese sido asi, esto no sería un Angust.

Bien, no se me aceleren, no siempre será todo gris y negro... ya pondré algo de rosa en el próximo capitulo. Es más, es posible que haga una o dos cosillas por ahi. . . U sholo no me presionen.

Gracias por seguir leshendo... jajaja... un bexo al amor de mi life (aunque ya no este conmigo), a mi hija monchi ninda! (es una gata, no sabe leer, pero me vale madres, yo la saludo igual) y a mi amigo Trowa, que sin su insistencia casi criminal, no habría seguido escribiendo esta cosa.

Un bexo para Faby, quien es la dueña de este fic. y uno para mi inseparable Alex, que por fin tengo a mi niña de vuelta conmigo. no te olvides de mi, que te queeeeero mucho corazon.

Y a los demás...shiiii, tamen losh kero. penro shi me eshtiendo mash, abuyiré.

Saludos

Seiryu D'Baltazor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**STAY WITH ME**

* * *

_**"It's all around**_

_**getting stronger, coming closer**_

_**into my world**_

_**I can feel**_

_**that it's time for me to face it**_

_**can I take it?..."**_

_**('Stand My Ground' ...Within temptation)**_

* * *

Encerrado en su habitación, aquella vacía y gran habitación. Ese lugar donde habia decidido ocultar sus secretos, aquel lugar al que había huido después de que aquel día, aquel nefasto día donde su corazón se paralizo ante la inminente perdida del ser que amaba, su corazón acongojado le guió a actuar de aquella manera... y luego viendo que no podia dar marcha a tras a lo que ese pequeño incidente había causado en su conciencia... no tuvo otra opción. 

Frente al espejo del baño, su mano se alzó hacia su cabello y jalando con fuerza, libero la cascada negra de cabello azabache que sedozo y brillante, viendo que por fin estaba libre, se deslizó con elegancia hacia su rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos negros.

Su mirada fija en su reflejo en el espejo, mientras sus manos empuñadas en el lavamanos temblaban por la fuerza de al presión ejercida por su desepero. Como había llegado hasta ese punto. Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos en lo que parecía ser su deseo y luego, sin previo aviso, por una imprudencia propia, retroceder incluso más atrás de lo que estaba en un principio.

Cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro... él se lo había buscado. Debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos responsablemente. Guió entonces sus manos hacia el toallón que se enrollaba en su cintura, ocultando su desnudez... y dejándole caer al suelo, simplemente entró en la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse, limpiar su cuerpo y quizá, solo quizá, limpiaría en algo su alma.

El agua entonces salió con fuerza de aquella regadera, bañando su cuerpo de aquel líquido transparente dándole una calidez que necesitaba en su interior y un calma momentanea, ralajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, mientras su mente en completo caos, no dejaba de atormentarle... estaba cansado de huir...estaba cansado de hacerse el fuerte, de no mostrar a nadie lo que en su interior había...pero, el destino cruel le mostró que su destino era continuar solo, ya que, incluso la persona que él creyó en su ilusión de alma solitaria, le acunaría en sus brazos mientras temblaba. Simplemente, por su estupidez, la había dejado ir.

En desespero echo la cabeza hacia tras, mientras su cabello mojado destilo gotas por su cuerpo que acariciado por sus propias manos trataba de no pensar... Llegó entonces a su nariz el aroma dulce del jabón en su mano y olvidando un segundo su tormento, comenzó a pasearlo por su pecho blanco llenando cada poro de su piel de aquel exquisito aroma... aquel aroma... aquel aroma...aquel aroma!

¡Cómo adoraba el olor exquicito de aquellas pastillas de jabón, escencias que le provocaban ilusiones mentales, llevándole en su desesperanza a lugares reconditos de su infancia... a veces. a otros sitios donde nunca hubo guerra, solo, un enorme campo de flores donde descanzar mientras el sol acariciaba su cuerpo.

Fragancia adormecedora, y sin saberlo, sus manos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras en su mente, un par de ojos aperlados bajo una cascada de cabellos dorados se materializó cual fantasma, en hermosa grandeza...

Recuerdos llegaron en ese momento a su cabeza y decidio por un segundo olvidar la situación actual y solo concentrarse en aquella figura en su mente, que tanto le gustaba...

Aquellos ojos de largas pestañas rubias ocre, que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos aqua aprelados, el cabello rubio húmedo pegado a su frente totalmente mojado y unos labios temblorosos tan suaves y delicados que sin darse cuenta, sus recuerdos obligaron a sus manos a bajar más allá de su vientre y rodear aquella espada oculta siempre bajo sus ropajes, que ya comenzaba a despertar...

Recordó aquel día, cuando después de la misión, tuvo que sacar al rubio del lago oscuro y entre sus brazos, cargarlo hasta la orilla donde, cegado por la desesperación de hacerlo reaccionar... Sus labios deboraron los del rubio.

Aquella boca dulce que parecía prohibida ante la mirada de todos...pero que él teniendo la oportunidad aquella, no iba a desperdiciar... Y luego?...aquel pequeño y delagado cuerpo entre sus brazos...tan pegado al suyo, tan desesperado abrazado a su cuerpo... y aquel calor que comenzó a desbordar el suyo.

Fue entonces cuando notó que en aquel segundo, bajo la lluvia de la regadera, sus manos hábiles estaban masajeando de forma placentera su hombría, provocando que se endureciera a cada caricia...

La figura del rubio no se fue entonces de su mente, ni su cuerpo, ni sus labios, y sin ya poderlo evitar, su garganta dejo escapar su deseo vuelto gemido, mientras dejaba caer el jabón de su mano, para ya comenzar a acariciar su miembro con mayor fuerza y fricción.

**"_Quatre..."_** gimió con fuerza desde su alma mientras a lo lejos oyó con claridad...

_"no deberías dejar caer el jabón de tus manos..."_ la voz del rubio le hizo abrir sus ojos de inmediato.

No lo podía creer, ahí, frente a él, dentro de la regadera, totalmente desnudo, dandole la espalda...estaba el gestor de todos sus ilusiones y entresueños...

Le pudo ver sonreír con algo de malicia, mientras sintió claramente como el cuerpo del árabe se pegó al suyo haciendo que su carne rozara la piel de las nalgas del rubio...

_"creo que necesitas una mano aquí..."_ volvió a decir Quatre, mientras Wufei no podía parar de temblar al sentirle tan cerca, tan placenteramente cerca, y un gemido mas abandonó sus labios provocando que el rubio apretara más su cuerpo contra el de él...

_"pero primero... el jabón."_ dijo con voz melosa, agachándose en ese minuto hacia delante a recoger la dichosa pastilla, provocando que sus nalgas se abrieran de tal forma que el miembro ya totalmente erecto de Wufei tocara su entrada...a lo que el rubio volteó a mirarle con deseo...

No hubo más palabras, y sin esperar otra invitación ni roce, el chino de un solo movimiento, introdujo su hombría dentro del rubio que gimió con fuerza, apoyando sus manos contra la pared de losa, para luego alzar las caderas y permitir que el chino entrara aún más profundamente.

**_"Quatre..."_** volvió a repetir Wu, mientras sin esperar nada más, comenzó a embestir la entrada del rubio con tanta fuerza y desespero, que sus gemidos parecían tan placenteros y a la vez agónicos que en todo el cuarto de baño, resonaba el eco inlcuso con el sonido de la ducha...

Le poseía con tanta desesperación que sin pasar mucho tiempo, ya estaba al borde del clímax, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del rubio. Entraba y salía con una fuerza increible del cuerpo del árabe, su corazón latía tan aprisa, su sangre recorria su cuerpo con tanta velocidad que casi el respirar se le hacía imposible, mientras no supo cuando ni como, tomo el cuerpo de rubio y girándole para quedar de frente a su rostro, le tomo entre sus brazos y aprisionándole contra la parede, siguió embistiéndole sin darse cuenta como sus uñas se clavaban en las caderas del rubio arrancando sangre de la piel bajo ellas, mientras sus labios aprisionaban los del rubio y mordía con fuerza desesperada la piel que su boca alcanzaba...

El orgasmo le atrapó con los ojos cerrados y los dientes clavados en la piel del hombro de Quatre, mientras con tres vertidas agónicas, sintió su cuerpo flaquear, temblando totalmente por la fuerza de su venida, cayendo de rodillas dentro de la tina...

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, y vio la realidad...su mano aún sostenía su miembro, la cual estaba cubierta de su propia semilla, que al momento del orgasmo provocado por su masturbación había vertido...

Sonrió con impotencia...

Si, de nuevo...una vez más, se había ido de la realidad y había terminado masturbándose con la imagen y una ilusión tan real de lo que sería estar con el rubio...

Y su autoflagelo mental hizo arder sus ojos tanto, como si estuviera llorando...más no supo a ciencia cierta si lo hacia o no...o quizá simplemente no quizo averiguarlo... cerrándose nuevamente a la posibilidad de su debilidad ante el rubio, atribuyó la humedad...a la regadera que aún mojaba su cuerpo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(ponecito mi Wu TT)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_"nos vamos?"_** preguntó el latino haciendo su acto de aparición frente a Quatre que le observó con la mirada vacía.. **_"que ocurre Quatre..."_**preguntó el latino al observar al rubio en un hermoso traje blanco elegante y sencillo, con el cabello echado sobre sus ojos, para que su tristeza no se viera tan fácilmente...mas...que podía hacer él para que Trowa no se diera cuenta alguna vez de su condición... Miró hacia otro lado... era imposible, Trowa siempre sabía lo que ocurría con él...siempre.

**_"nada demasiado importante"_** sonrió forzándose a demostrar que estaba bien... Trowa simplemente frunció en ceño y acercándose al rubio, le abrazó cariñosamente, depositando un beso húmedo en sus labios.

**_"Todo estará bien, Quatre... prometo que pase lo que pase, yo cuidaré de ti."_** prometió el moreno, mientras sonriéndole de forma calma, tomó de su mano y le guió hasta donde era el baile que la Señorita Relena (Rellena Ballena Relela) había organizado para el cúlmino de la guerra.

Al entrar observaron con ojos fijos e incrédulos que el hambiente estaba más que denzo.

Quatre vio claramente como Relena hablaba con sus invitados sin despegar un ojo de una conversación por demás extraña entre Heero y Duo a un lado del bar instalado aquella noche.

Trowa fijo sus ojos en Duo, que parecía aún más perdido que siempre, sus ojos violetas estaban casi acuosos, mientras intentaba hacerle entender algo a Heero, que el soldado perfecto, en su omnipotente perfección no lograba entender.

Quatre apretó la mano de Trowa cuando en ese preciso instante, aparecido de la nada Wufei se acercaba a Duo y trataba de controlarle, de decirle algo para que dejara a Heero en paz, mas en ese segundo, sus ojos aqua totalmente vacíos se toparon con la mirada ennegrecida de Wufei que con los ojos abiertos de par en par, le observó directamente durante los segundos que el rubio pudo sostenerle...

Quatre no podía evitarlo...no podía, pensó que si, pero no fue tal cual creyó. Simplemente, no podía dejar de temblar cuando aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes se posaban sobre su figura... y por fin comprendió su error al haber asistido a aquella reunión...

No por el echo de que Wufei estubiera ahí y el quisiera alejarse...no, no fue por eso su error...

Su gran error fue claramente, creerse capaz de no sentir...capaz de no ver lo que su conciencia le mostraba a cada segundo... Él era débil.

Débil de la forma más latimera posible. Ni siquera podía mantener la promesa que a si mismo se había echo. Y en este momento, el único apoyo que tenía a la mano...como podía ver, era Trowa...mas éste, parecía preocupado de otra cosa.

Entonces en ese momento simplemente desvió su vista de la de Wufei, ocultando su propio tormento de aquel, que si en ese instante, hubiese observado, se habría dado cuenta de su fractura casi audible para todos los ahí presente.

Trowa observó claramente como en ese instante, Relena se acercaba a Duo y comenzaba a decirle una sarta de cosas que no logro entender, pero que supo eran dolorosas, tan solo y simplemente, por la mirada de Duo. Sus ojos parecían opacarse con cada letra dicha por aquella mujer. Era como si con cada palabra, una daga se clavara en el corazón del norteamericano y que con maldad, la mujer la moviera en circulos para que así doliera más.

Para después alejarse con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y la cara de bastarda oculta dentro de la cartera de princesita qeu cargaba. Los puños de Trowa se apretaron con fuerza, al momento, sintió la mano pequeña de Quatre entre ellas. y simplemente, tratando de calmarse, le observó con sus ojos esmeralda totalmente pasivos.

**_"Ahora es a ti, amigo...¿Qué te ocurre?"_** inquirió el rubio con sus ojos inmensamente inocentes y dulces fijos en los del latino.

**_"nada de cuidado... pequeño... nada de cuidado."_** respondió con su voz siempre amable hacia el rubio.

Así transcurrió la noche para estos dos amigos, perdidos entre la muchedumbre desconocida, escondidos en el balcón tomando (según ellos) el fresco de la noche, conversando de vanalidades y estupideces varias...

Eran ya casi las 2 de la madrugada, cuando aún en el balcón, oyeron claramente la conversación de dos tipos que salieron en ese momento también al lugar donde ellos estaban...

_"llevan casi media hora, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro y ninguno da marcha a tras..." _rió uno agraciado por lo que le comentaba al otro. _"terminarán entoxicados de tanto licor"_

_"cuanto llevarán en esa apuesta de resistencia?... yo vi una botella de ron y dos de tequila..."_ dijo el otro preguntando al primero.

_no lo se, solo se que el que va ganando es el chino, pero el de cabello largo no parece querer rendirse..."_

En ese momento, sabían Quatre y Trowa, que si pertenecieran a un animé, una gote grande de sudor se habría posesionado sobre sus cabezas...

Esos dos...siempre lo mismo, apostaban entre ellos, y si uno no se rendía, el otro tampoco...par de cabezas duras.

**_"crees tu, que sea posible que alguna vez... esos dos dejen de hacer estas apuestas estupidas"_** preguntó Trowa mirando al cielo...

**_"Quieres una respuesta real...o prefieres seguir teniendo fe?"_** respondió el rubio negando suavemente.

**_"será mejor que vayamos por ellos y salgamos de aqui... "_** agregó el latino comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada hacia el gran salón.

**_"si... será mejor salir de aquí..."_** terminó el rubio, comenzando a caminar también, mientras en su cabeza, solo se repetìa una y otra vez que era un iluso al pensar que con su ultimatum el chino sentiría algo de presión, que por último, sentiría la predida de su amistad un poquito... pero no.

Al parecer, seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, cabeza de chorlito que siemplemente le importaba todo un puto comino y que la había pasado muy bien esta noche, una vez más, jugando a ser el mejor con su oponente preferido.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de su posición ahí... ni siquiera era lo suficientemente apto, como para ser un oponente digno del chino... que más podía esperar...

Suspiro profundo y caminó hasta la mesa donde le par de idiotas colosales, seguía bebiendo vaso tras vaso, completando asi, una torre de innumerable cantidad...

* * *

Reuniendo algo de valor, y alentado por Trowa, el cual sabía que a pesar de ser un chico muy dulce, Quatre era el único que podía acabar con las siempre escaramusas entre Duo y Wufei. 

El rubio se acercó con cautela, al momento en que estos, dejaban otro vaso mas sobre la torrecilla... y carraspeando un poco, por fin les habló.

**_"no es ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacer este tipo de juegos."_** dijo el rubio tomando la botella de licor con la cual competían y entregándoselas al camarero.

**_"Ey! Q-men!... this is the last battle!... además es más divertido que oir las estupideces que dice Relena o las palabras tan dulces de Heero, oye! soy un fracasado, pero no tienen por que recordarmelo!"_** Dijo Duo con sus ojos acuosos mirando a Quatre... y este comprendió.

**_"yo me llevaré a este fiestero... para que... se le pase lo payaso" _**dijo Trowa tomando desde abajo de los brazos a Duo y alzandole con facilidad... para luego colocarlo en su hombro y cargarlo fuera del lugar...

En ese segundo el Rubio miró a Wufei que sosteniendo el último vaso en su mano, lo bebió, asi demostrando que había ganado la pequeña guerrilla.

**_"es suficiente..."_** dijo Quatre, tomando al chino de un brazo e incitándole a levantarse. **_"Vamonos."_**

Wufei no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro hermoso de Quatre, que pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y el suyo por la cintura del chino, le sacó caminando de aquel lugar... hacia las habitaciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(brindo por eso)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La caminata hacia la habitación de Wufei (que era la más cercana) fue demasiado silenciosa. El respirar calmo de Wufei en su oreja, le anunciaba que el chino le observaba a cada segundo, y el rubio, sin el valor necesario, simplemente evitba.

El pequeño jardín entre la entrada del internado y las habitaciones parecía en ese segundo eterno... El corazón de Quatre no paraba de golpear duro contra su pecho... que juraba que en cualquier momento, el chino ebrio que llevaba a su lado, se daría cuenta.

**_"no tenias que hacer esto"_** escuchó de pronto la voz de Wufei que quebraba así el denzo silencio y hacia latir aún más fuerte su corazón...

**_"si, como no... acaso puedes caminar solo?" _**respondió molesto el árabe ante la poca delicadeza de Wufei al demostrarle una vez más que no le necesitaba.

**_"claro que puedo!"_** chilló enfadado el chino al darse cuenta que el rubio le trataba solo como una carga...y soltándose de su agarre, dio dos pasos hacia delante tratando de que el camino se quedar quieto, y ese pilar que estaba al frente se quitara de su camino o chocaría con el...

Un paso adelante, dos pasos, tres...y el rubio vio claramente como el chino en desequilibrio, retrocedía cuatro... de nuevo, uno dos tres... y parecía ante los ojos del rubio, claramente, que Wufei un paso más y volvería al punto de partida. Sonriendo por primera vez, realmente, desde que había decidido alejarse del chino, se acercó a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro susurró...

**_"no, no puedes..."_** dijo finalmente para luego volver a tomar su brazo y hacer que le rodeara por los hombros, mas en ese preciso momento, Wufei guió su otra mano hacia la cintura del rubio y le atrajo hacia si, abrazándole asi por completo.

Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir a chico más alto tan cerca de él... y sobre todo, era la primera vez que sin él hacer nada para que ocurriera, Wufei le abrazaba de tal forma...para luego susurrarle...un suave...

**_"lo siento..."_** la piel de Quatre se erizó por completo, mientras su corazón ya parecía querer escapar de su pecho...

**_"Wufei... no estoy enojado..."_**dijo suavemente contra el hombro del chino mientras este comenzaba a soltarle **_"por eso te estoy ayudando... para que llegues bien a tu dormitorio y nada malo te pase..."_** terminó mintiéndole a Wu, ya que el sabía de sobremanera que en un punto muy profundo de su corazón, si...si estaba enojado con el chino...enojado por que como diablos no se daba cuenta que el estaba...el estaba...

**_"okay...entonces si no quieres que nada malo te pase a ti también...deberé soltarte en este preciso momento y correr hasta el arbolito mas cercano..."_**dijo, deshaciendo rápidamente el abrazo y corriendo hacia un arbusto con la mano en la boca...para que luego, el rubio pudiera oir claramente como el chino se deshacia de la forma menos ortodxa del alcohol ingerido...y de paso, todo lo comido el dia anterior... y el anterior a ese.

Se acercó entonces hasta un...aún más pálido que de costumbre... Wufei, y volviendole a tomar como antes, le ayudo a caminar hasta la recamara...donde echandole sobre la cama, quito sus zapatos, y desbotonó la camisa del cuello ajustado para que pudiera dormir...

Cuando le vio ya acostado bajo las cobijas, dio media vuelta e iba a salir de la habitación, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió...

**_"te vas?"_** dijo el chino mirando fijo los ojos aqua del rubio...**_"pensé que te quedarías al menos para hacer compañia..." _**susurró el chino haciendo que las mejillas de Quatre ardieran en un hermosos rojo pena.

**_"pero solo tienes una cama..."_**respondió el rubio viendo que Wufei no soltaría su mano...

Haciendose hacia una orilla... y poniendo una almohada en la cabecera del lado contrario, el chino volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rubio **_"ahora ya hay espacio"_** terminó soltando la mano del rubio, para luego simplemente quitarse la parte de arriba del traje, quedando con el torso desnudo.

Entonces Wufei notó la incomodidad del Quatre...y sin saber que más hacer, abrió las cobijas...dejando una de separación entre donde el estaba y la parte en la que debia acostarse el rubio.

**_"ven..."_**simplemente dijo y jalando la mano del rubio, le hizo caer en la cama y quitándole la chaqueta del traje, y los apatos, le arropó, acostándose de frente a él mirando como el árabe de un momento a otro, se había quedado mudo.

**_"pasa algo?"_** preguntó **_"demasiado incomodo?"_** volvió a preguntar... tratando de sacar de su mutismo al rubio.

Quatre simplemente fijo sus ojos en los del chino y tomando todo el valor que tenía escondido en su interior habló.

**_"Que es lo que en verdad quieres Wufei... por que...por que haces esto." _**inquirió el rubio con voz firme.

**_"la respuesta mas sencilla sería...por que quiero tener en mi memoria, que al menos, con un poco de licor, fui capaz de pedirte pasar la noche conmigo... hago esto. por que quiero tener en mi memoria el echo de que fui capaz de dormir contigo y no huir a esconderme..." _**respondió firme... ya no habia vuelta a tras... el alcohol, quiza la cercanía del rubio después de haber pensado que ya jamás le volvería a tener... no supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que le guió a abrir su corazón...pero lo que jamás pensó recibir en respuesta, le llegó de golpe...

Literalmente... un golpe le llego... un golpe seco de puño contra su mejilla mientras unas caprichosas lágrimas se descogaban de las largas pestañas del rubio.

**_"como te atreves!" _**fue la respuesta del rubio mientras el chino sostenía sus manos para que no volviera a golpearle de esa forma (chiquito el niño, pero golpea duro...jajajaja)**_"jugando conmigo de esa forma, acaso no tienes honor, no te enseñaron a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!"_** decia descontrolado mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del chino que no parecía querer dejarle ir...

**_"no juego...sabes lo que me costo decir esto?...haz tenido en cuenta eso?... sabes como soy, como diablos voy a estar jugando contigo!"_** respondió era ahora o nunca... ganar o perder... y el alcohol en su sangre no le permitiría acobardarse ni dar pie a tras...

**_"no te creo, no puedo creer lo que dices... no puedo...NO PUEDO!"_** agregó el rubio con voz quebradiza y cerrando los ojos rindiendose ante la superioridad de la fuerza de Wufei...

**_"pues tendrás que creerlo... me gustas Quatre...me gustas mucho."_** dijo acercándose al rubio y presionando sus labios sobre los él... a lo que el más pequeño simplemente le empujo y puso una almohada sobre su boca. **_"que pasa ahora!"_** dijo el chino con algo de molestia y desilución al parecer por el rechazo del rubio.

**_"tu aliento es asqueroso..."_** respondió el rubio riendo suavemente tras la almohada...**_"estas ebrio Wufei. y tu aliento te acompaña en cada sentido de la palabra..."_** volvió a reir..

**_"al menos de algo sirvió todo el asunto, no?"_** sonrió casi por reflejo al darse cuenta que el rubio, muy a su sorpresa...no le rechazaba... ni nada, algo que en su mente, ni remotamente posible, había llegado a ser.

**_"esta bien...mira, voltea hacia allá..." _**rio Quatre señalando la pared a la espalda de Wufei. **_"mañana, cuando te duches, asees tus dientes y ...digamos, estes más cuerdo que ahora, hablaremos, si?"_** agregó mientras veía como el chino volteaba hacia la pared a regañadientes.

**_"esta bien...pero mañana tendrás que dejar que te bese." _**terminó el chino, tomando la mano de Quatre y haciendo que le rodeara por la cintura para así por fin quedarse dormido.

Pronto el silencio se hizo presente...Wufei por fin había quedado rendido bajo la influencia del alcohol y le sueño, mas había dejado un alma en vela... tratando de autosugestionarse de que, no hiciese falsas esperanzas, que no creyera las palabras de Wufei, puesto que solo la había dicho por los efectos del licor, engañado por una anciedad sin sentido...

Mas, su corazón inocente e inexperto en el amor, no pudo más que regocijarse de felicidad al saber que Wufei, correspondía en algo lo que él sentía.

Solo había que esperar la mañana siguiente, para asi, sonreír tranquilamente...o morderse el alma una vez más. por el destino cruel que le seguía desde niño...

Aquella noche...Quatre Raberba Winner...no pedo un ojo hasta el amanecer...mientras su corazón latía con pesades ante la inminente llegada del desenlance real.

chip

chip

chip

chip...

Continuará!...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: waaaaaaaaaaaa que capitulo mas tediosooooooo, odio el angust! lo odio! jajajaja. no, mentira. pero si quedo tedioso.

okay, ahi esta, para las que me pidieron saber lo que pensaba Wufei realmente del rubio, y para las que querian un POV de wufei...Olvidenlo, los POV, los odio, eso si, pero no me diran que quedò mejor el capi asi...

bien. el primer Lemon algo rarito dentro de este fic...

Espero que les agrade.

Perdóoooooon por la demora. y well. eso es todo.

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. y si se me quedo algo en el tintero, o bien, necesitan hacer una pregunta o un comentario...solo haganlo a esta direccion.

c k a m u r a i (arroba) y a h o o . c o m . a r

eeeeeeeeeh eso. y si no, pues dejen un review...que me encanta saber que la menos, esto se ta leyendo

aunque sea un "charlie estuvo aqui..." jajaja.

yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. el proximo capitulo... veamos, Wufei dara el si...u otra vez escapara de sus sentimientos?

bye bye

Seiryu D' Baltazor... Lexus Hiemalis ... uu C-ya!


End file.
